The Uchiha Rose
by JDH27
Summary: "I could hear her laughter as it echoed through the hallways, spilling into the courtyard and gardens. In twelve years, on the eve of her eighteenth birthday, she would become an Uchiha; the heiress to an entire clan. She would be my wife and I would be her husband and protector. That was our destiny, our fate. There was nothing we could do. Our lives would be intertwined forever."
1. Betrothed

**Dearest Reader,**

**I began this story two years ago under the title "The Heiress". However, I had to abandon my efforts due to the changes happening in my life. Now I'm back and am so excited to see what you think. Confidence is my biggest issue so I am asking that you please indulge me and leave a review. I want to hear your thoughts, both good and bad. I'm so very excited to share this with you.**

**Love Always**

**Jordan**

* * *

"Sasuke. Wait. Wait up Sasuke."

"You'll never catch me Sakura. I'm fast. I'm strong."

I watched as my younger brother ran through the courtyard, his tiny pink-haired friend trailing close behind him. They were so young, so naïve to the evils of the world. Had I been like that when I was six years of age? I doubted that I had. Uchiha men were raised to be strong, loyal only to the clan and none other. Although Konoha thrived in democracy and political peace the Uchiha had always held a sense of royalty. We were the celebrities, the targets of every published work within city. While others made their way into the future we held on to traditions that, although sometimes questionable, had been instilled in us since the beginning of time. It was because of these ideals that the small girl playing tag with my brother would one day become my bride.

Sakura Haruno would have no choice in the matter. The arrangement had been in place even while she was still in her mother's womb. Her clan was powerful and my father had often stated that the child's father had made an offer he just couldn't refuse. The entire marriage would be constructed only for political gain and wealth, the girl's father promising that his only daughter would be a valuable asset to the clan. Even at thirteen years of age I knew better. Her only responsibility was to produce me an heir. Nothing more would be needed. Women had no power. That was what I had been taught. That was what the Uchiha believed.

The sound of crying interrupted my thoughts, bringing me back into the reality of the present. Young Sakura was face down in the dirt with Sasuke standing over her, a smirk upon his face. My brother didn't always realize his own strength and often hurt his younger and smaller playmates without meaning to do so.

"I got you Sakura. Take that."

She pulled herself from the ground, wiping the dirt from her yellow sundress. Tears streamed down her face and I soon found myself kneeling before them both. I silently placed my hands upon her shoulders before meeting the gaze of my younger brother.

"Sasuke…Go and see if Keiko needs help in the kitchen. Dinner should be ready soon."

He smiled before disappearing into the compound, leaving me alone with my future bride. I watched as she wiped away the mucus that was now dripping from her nose, the bruises on her knees already beginning to form. I could tell that she was trying her nest to gain her composure. Her father had taught her well.

"Why are you crying Sakura Haruno?'

"Sasuke pushed me. My new dress is dirty now. My mother bought it for me in Suna. Is it ruined?"

"You mustn't fuss Sakura. One day you will be an Uchiha like me. You must remain strong and never cry."

A confused look spread across her face and I suddenly realized that she did not know of her own fate. Perhaps she was simply too young to understand or comprehend such things. I felt a sense of relief. She would be able to hold onto her childhood, even for only a little bit longer.

"You think I am going to marry Sasuke? That is a funny thought. He is my friend."

I admired her intelligence and was impressed by the fact that she had discovered the meaning behind my words. I had heard that her mother was of the highest intellect and it was only natural that these traits would be passed down to the girl standing before me.

"Will you promise me something Sakura? Will you promise me that you will never loose who you are? Will you promise me that you will be the best Uchiha that you can be and still keep hold of your youth?"

"You're funny Itachi. How can someone loose themselves? That doesn't make any sense."

I smiled, my eyes darting about the elaborate garden, my gaze landing on a single red rose. I left her for a moment, taking the seductive and elegant flower into my hands. Her face lit up with delight as I held it before her.

"See this Sakura. This rose is beautiful now but one day weeds will try to take hold of it, strangling it so that it cannot survive. This rose is like you and no matter what happens in your life you must not let the weeds strangle you. You must remain in bloom forever".

"But Itachi, you picked the rose. How can weeds grow if the rose is not planted in the ground? Weeds need dirt to grow. They need water and sunlight. That's what roses need too. Won't the one you picked die anyway, even without the weeds?"

"Eventually. Everything dies Sakura. All life must come to an end."

"You're very smart Itachi. I think roses are the most wonderful things in the world."

"Would you like to keep this one?"

"Really? I can keep it?"

"Yes. The rose is sweet and pure, still full of life. It reminds me of you."

"You think I'm sweet?'

"I do. It's one of the many things I like about you."

"I like you too Itachi. You are going to be my special friend. Okay?"

She smiled, bowing slightly before vanishing into the house, no doubt chase down Sasuke so that she could show off her newest possession. I could hear her laughter as it echoed through the hallways, spilling into the courtyard and gardens. In twelve years, on the eve of her eighteenth birthday, she would become an Uchiha; the heiress to an entire clan. She would be my wife and I would be her husband and protector. That was or destiny, our fate. There was nothing we could do. Our lives would be intertwined forever.


	2. Husband and Wife

**Dearest Reader,**

**I must warn you that I write short chapters. It is simply just my style and I hope that it is okay with you. If you have any characters that you wish to see please let me know. I would love to hear from all of you. Remember to review. It is what inspires me and where I get some of my best ideas. If you have any questions about the story please ask. I will do my best to reply and try to answer all that I can.**

**Love Always**

**Jordan**

* * *

"You look exquisite darling. I do wish that you would wear your hair longer though."

"I have worn it this way since I was six years old. I have no reason to let it grow."

My mother continued to run a brush through my tangled locks, her own blonde hair tied into an elegant bun. She was beautiful, a satin blue dress hanging from her exquisite frame. I watched her reflection in the mirror as she adorned my hair with pearls and gems. On her left hand was a silver wedding band, reminding me that in a few short hours I would have one on my hand as well.

"You must be nervous. You have a right to be. I was as well before I married your father. I had never met him and first laid my eyes on him as I walked down the aisle. You grew up with Itachi. It will be as if you are entering into a contract with an old friend. Sasuke will be there for you also. Perhaps you won't feel so alone. You are blessed in that way my dear."

I could tell that even she didn't believe in her own words which seemed to make me even more nauseous then I was before. I closed my eyes wanting nothing more than to burst into tears. I felt as if I was losing my childhood, losing my friends. I could remember every expression on their faces when I had told them the news of my betrothal. Naruto had been so angry and unable to understand. It had broken my heart to see him filled with such rage. In his mind women were equal to men and an arranged marriage seemed barbaric and cruel. Because he was an orphan he would never have to go through something like that. His guardian was allowing him to choose his own.

The only person who seemed to fully understand my predicament was Hinata, and in reality I pitied her more than I did myself. The Hyuga clan was famous for their marital incest. By following this tradition they could ensure that their bloodlines remained pure and honest. It was disgusting to me to know that Hinata would be married to her cousin Neji before the year was done. She claimed she was comfortable with the idea, which she had prepared for in her entire life. However, she was in love with Naruto and because of the system by which her family was run she would never have the opportunity to let him know.

My wedding ceremony would not be an open one. The Uchiha clan had only permitted my parents to be allowed to attend. I was to bring nothing but the cream colored wedding dress I now wore. Everything I could ever want in life would now be provided for me. I was to be the very idea of luxury and wealth, wearing clothing made from only the finest fabrics and eating food which had been prepared for me hours in advance. I had heard that a home was currently being prepared for Itachi and myself. I could only imagine the amount of detail that was being fussed over while the workers hurried to get it ready for our arrival. We were to live there until I gave birth to a son, a charge that was nonnegotiable. Itachi would never take his rightful place within the clan if I did not perform this task.

The idea of becoming a mother terrified me. I was only eighteen, still a child myself. How could I raise the son the Uchiha elders so desperately wanted me to have? Although Itachi had just turned twenty-five I was unable to see him as a father to any baby I bore him. He was cold, distant from all around him. How could someone like that love a child? How could someone like that ever love me?

"He's changed mother. He's not the same boy I knew when I was little. Even Sasuke has become unbearable."

"Oh sweetheart, that is how all Uchiha men are. It is in their blood. You must forget about this and focus on the task at hand. Learn to be there for your husband. Give him everything he needs. A man is nothing without a strong woman by his side that he may call his own."

I nodded, my eyes never leaving my reflection before me. My mother sighed, bending down to wrap her arms around me. I was her only child and I knew she was going to miss me just as much as I was going to miss her.

"I have something for you."

I watched as she pulled open a drawer within the vanity, picking up a small silver box and placing it into my hands. I unclasped the lid so that pair of emerald earrings were revealed to me.

"They're beautiful."

"I wore them on my wedding day. They have been among the women in our family for generations. They match perfectly. Don't you think so? I also brought this. I thought you might want it with you on such a special day."

I couldn't contain myself, standing and pulling my mother into a tight hug. The rose she had placed into my hands had never died, had never wilted away. It was the same flower that Itachi had given me twelve years before. I had kept it for so many years and even though I was terrified to enter into my new life with him I couldn't imagine parting from the nostalgic object. It had meant so much to me in the past and now I found that it gave me a sense of comfort and stability.

"I love you mother."

"I love you too Sakura. Are you ready to become an Uchiha?"

I didn't answer. My mother must have understood, taking my hand into hers and leading me out of the small room and into the hallway. Itachi's father, Fugaku, had invited my parents and I to stay within the Uchiha compound while the final touches were made to my marital contract. I had been prohibited from seeing Itachi although it didn't seem to really matter. I hadn't seen him for many years. He had been spending time in Suna, studying and learning the family ways from his father's uncle, Madara.

The walk to the courtyard seemed to take hours. My heart pounded with each step I took. Servants flocked about us, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of the new Uchiha bride. As we made our way outside we were greeted by my father who I assumed had been in meetings with Fugaku all morning. He took my arm in his, leading me around the corner and into the garden where I had first connected with Itachi and now where I would be forced to become one with him as well. My breath caught in my throat, my eyes finally falling upon my betrothed.

He was a foot taller than me, his hair slicked back into his signature ponytail. I couldn't deny that he was handsome. His face was chiseled yet worn from business meetings and late hours of study. My hands tightened around the rose which still held within my grasp, its thorns brushing against my palm. His dark eyes met mine as my parents led me up the aisle. We stopped before him, my father kissing my cheek and placing my hand into Itachi's. I looked around, searching for any familiar face. To my disappointment Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. My heart sank, my gaze falling on Fugaku who had now begun to officiate the ceremony.

"An excellent wife who can find? She is far more precious than jewels. The heart of her husband trusts in her, and he will have no lack of gain. She does him good, and not harm, all the days of her life. Do you promise to do these things Sakura?'

I couldn't find the words to answer but instead had broken out into a light sweat. I glanced towards Itachi who stared at me for a moment before giving me a curt nod.

"Yes."

"Therefore an overseer must be above reproach, the husband of one wife, sober-minded, self-controlled, respectable, hospitable, able to teach. Do you promise to do this Itachi?"

He nodded.

"Let a woman learn quietly with all submissiveness. I do not permit a woman to teach or to exercise authority over a man; rather, she is to remain quiet. For Adam was formed first, then Eve; and Adam was not deceived, but the woman was deceived and became a transgressor. Yet she will be saved through childbearing. Do you understand Sakura?"

"I do sire."

"Do not deprive one another, except perhaps by agreement for a limited time, that you may devote yourselves to prayer; but then come together again, so that Satan may not tempt you because of your lack of self-control. If you do these things your marriage will prosper. Itachi place the ring upon her finger. With this final gesture I pronounce you to be husband and wife."


	3. Our Duty

_"Don't be shy butterfly._

_You must beat your wings in search of the sun._

_You can fly away to a brighter day._

_Here, butterfly, your dreams are none._

_The storm is coming. Run-away little lamb._

_Will you find your mother so that you may hide?_

_The rain will pour. The lightning will crash._

_It's okay little lamb to swallow your pride. "_

The petite maid who was attending me smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she took in my song. I didn't care what she or anyone else thought. The lullaby had always soothed me in a way that I couldn't fully explain. It brought me back to a time when things were simple, when Naruto and I would spend long hours playing by the river or when Hinata and I would disappear into the stables to feed the horses.

"Come now. We must get you changed."

The girl's words caused my memories to crash around me, thrusting me back into the harshness of reality. My wedding dress was soon peeled away from my skin, replaced with a simple pink nightgown which made me feel as if I had no clothing on at all.

"Does…does it hurt?"

"I wouldn't know myself. I've heard that the sensation is uncomfortable the first time from the other maids of the house. I am sure that the master will be gentle and quick with his actions."

"When does he plan to return?"

"The council should disperse shortly. You shouldn't fret. I hear that this is something that every woman must go through. It is our duty."

I nodded, my bottom lip quivering with worry. I had known that this moment would come for some time. I understood that this was what must be done in order to fill my obligations as Itachi's wife. I reminded myself that I was not allowed to cry. I was an Uchiha now after all.

"Where is Sasuke?"

I could tell that my question upset her. Her face grew panicked, as if she were searching her mind for a reply that was both correct and proper. I was smart enough to realize that gossip ran wild among the servants. She must have had some inkling as to the whereabouts of my childhood friend?

"Master Sasuke has decided to travel for a few days. He left late last night. If I were you I would stay away from the young master for the time being. He is not the same man you knew when you were a child. I am told that his demeanor rivals that of his father."

My heart sank and I found myself disappointed in her statement. Why was I concerned about him anyway? I had a husband now and Sasuke should have been of no importance. Yet, I longed to see him, to have him hold me in his arms as he did only two years before. It seemed to me that time had rushed by since then. I had been thrust into the world of adulthood, my childhood nothing more than memories that needed to fade away.

"That's enough Kin. I'll take it from here."

His voice was startling to me and I suddenly became aware of how silent his movements were. I hadn't heard him enter through the large wooded door that led to our temporary quarters, hadn't heard him make his was across the room to where I was. I glanced over my shoulder, craning to get a glimpse of him. His eyes caught mine but he refused to smile. His stoic facial expression made it seem that he didn't care about anything that was happening around him. The marriage between us was simply business and nothing more. I listened as Kin left the room, my heart leaping into my throat. I was now alone.

"I'm not my brother Sakura. I refuse to pretend to be."

"Itachi?"

"Do not make the mistake of taking me for a fool Sakura. I am not the Uchiha you would have chosen to be with. I know what conspired between you and my brother. I know of your feelings for him."

He walked towards me, my eyes never leaving his. He took my hand, leading me to the center of the room and sitting me on the edge of the bed. He sighed, twisting his finger through my hair, a gesture that both excited and terrified me at the same time. I wanted to scream and run away in embarrassment. However; the smell of him was intoxicating. It was as if he had been out in the rain and as my hand brushed against his clothes I confirmed my suspicion. I felt frozen, stiff as if I were paralyzed. I knew within an hours' time that my innocence would be taken away.

"I remember the first time I saw you Sakura. You were only five years old, singing and dancing with my mother in the garden. I didn't know until the next year that you were to become my wife. I don't want you to be afraid but you must understand the pressure of the situation we are under."

"I understand."

He nodded, grazing his finger across my cheek before guiding me to lie on my back. I closed my eyes, listening to the rustle of fabric as he stripped the garments from his body. The air was hot now and I felt as if I were suffocating under my own weight. I wanted to cry, to run into the arms of Naruto or Hinata. A whimper escaped my throat as he climbed on top of me, his hair tickling against my skin.

"You must try to be quiet Sakura. You won't be in pain for long. This is something we must do. You are my wife now after all. You must be brave."

His voice was calm and soothing, as if he were trying his best to at least try and make me feel better. I found myself wondering if he had ever been with another woman before. It was acceptable for men in Konoha to engage in sexual affairs before marriage but absolutely forbidden for women. We were the property of our husbands.

He pulled the bottom of my nightgown up so that my legs and thighs were now exposed. I reached to pull the fabric back over my body but he grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently before letting go. I took in a breath, allowing my body to grow limp.

"Itachi?"

"I know."

He slipped my undergarments away from my body. I refused to look at him, refused to meet his gaze. He braced himself, his hands planted firmly on the bed next to my shoulders. I let out a gasp of shock as he entered my body, desperately trying to sit up as a way to avoid the pain. My hands clawed into the bed sheets, my body breaking into a light sweat. He made no noise as he moved; no sound as he rocked back and forth. What was this to him? Something inside me popped and my eyes shot open in concern. Was this supposed to happen?

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay."

He didn't stop and I had no choice but to let him finish what he had started. I took in a breath, my body shivering as he finally pulled away. It was only then that I realized he was completely naked.

"You're beautiful Sakura. You're so beautiful."


	4. Letters

**I warn you now that this is a bit of a short chapter and the entire chapter is made from letters to and from Sakura. I wanted to show a passage of time (about a month). Please tell me what you think. I really need reviews to keep this story going so please write as many as you can. Thank you for everything. Also, I wanted to have one of Sakura's friends be already married and have a child. I chose Ino. **

* * *

_Mother,_

_I am glad to hear that you and father are both doing well. It does me good to know that you are enjoying the sunshine that has been provided to us lately. I hope that the good weather stays long enough for you to make your travels to Suna. Grandmother would not be pleased if you were unable to visit her this year._

_Unfortunately I must tell you that my bleeding arrived on schedule. Lord Fugaku insisted that I learned why and called a doctor to visit me within the compound. He assures me that I am healthy and that Itachi and I should have no problem bearing a strong and intelligent son. My husband took the news of my baroness surprisingly well. I am thankful for his understanding nature._

_We have moved into our own home. It is smaller than the main compound and far more quiet and quaint. I have taken to growing lilies in the garden. I find that it clears my head and lets me escape from the customs of Uchiha life. Itachi, however, does not share my love for the outdoors. When he is home he stays within his study. I often find myself joining him there, a classic novel always in my hands. The idea of my reading pleases him and I sometimes catch him smiling in my direction. Still, the conversation is light and full of awkward moments. I suppose this is only normal given our situation._

_Please give my regards to father and everyone else at home._

_Your Only Daughter_

_Sakura Uchiha_

* * *

_Dear Sakura,_

_I will never understand how you can live under the Uchiha's rule. Kiba and I passed the compound two days ago and begged to see you. The guards refused and stated that the only way we could contact you was to write. I pray that you actually receive this letter. I am sad to say that I would not be surprise if you did not. I hear Fugaku can be ruthless and if Itachi is anything like his father I will then in turn worry about you every day._

_I am constantly reminded of the days we spent together as children. The river would run wild and we would pretend that we were mystic beings from another world, basking in the glory of the crystal water. Those days will always be of great importance to me. I can only pray that you hold them as close to your heart as I do._

_I urge you to write back when this letter reaches your hands. There is very little knowledge of your condition here in the village and I wish to know everything about your knew life that you are willing to tell. I only want what is best for you Sakura._

_With Love_

_Naruto Uzamaki_

* * *

_My Dear Friend,_

_I urge you not to anger the guards which are only charged with keeping me safe. They are given orders and must follow them without objection. They hold not grudge against either Kiba or yourself. _

_I understand you concern and am grateful for your worry. However, the rest of the world is not as forward thinking as you. This is my duty and although I am scared I must not show my fear for my husband's sake. I am proud to be his wife and will do anything in my power to please him and make his life more at ease._

_I have been wondering if there has been any news of Sasuke. I have tried to ask many of the maids within the compound but all refuse to speak on the subject. His mother has insisted that he has just extended his travels. If this is true I wish him all the best but I can't ignore the fact that part of me wants him to come back home. It would be nice to see a face from my past._

_I hope that Hinata is well. I urge you not to make any mistakes when it comes to her. Remember, she is engaged to be married and can therefore have no true relationship with one such as yourself. This is the way the world around us works and you must learn to accept this fact as soon as possible._

_Sakura Uchiha_

* * *

_Ino,_

_Please keep this letter secret. Hold it close to you heart and do not let anyone ley their eyes upon it. I have so many questions and fear sharing them with anyone else. How is it that they would be able to understand?_

_Do not be mistaken. It is not that my husband is unkind but rather the fact that we seem to have nothing in common. He is a quiet man, who seems to be more interested in his books and his dogs then in our marital affairs. Was this how it was in the early days of your marriage?_

_The idea of being his wife in the flesh still bothers me. However, it does not hurt anymore and Itachi has become much gentler. It is as if I am a porcelain doll that he is terrified of breaking. He often whispers sweet things in my ear but I fail to understand if they are true feelings or only words._

_Congratulations on the birth of your new son. I am sure that he is a marvelous thing to behold. Kiba must be very proud. _

_Sakura Uchiha_

* * *

_Dear Sakura,_

_Certain obligations come with marriage no matter how burdensome they may seem. You will learn and come to accept this in due time. Itachi is a good man and I'm sure that he only wants what is best for his new bride. You are exquisite and he is lucky to have you as a jewel in his crown. Give him time and he will soon realize how important you truly are in his life. _

_Although my marriage to Kiba was arranged I was lucky enough to enter into a contract with a man who was a very dear friend. We compliment and respect each other. Our lives are very happy and full of love. We have named our new son Riku. He is healthy and strong. It is my hope that you will meet him soon._

_You must remember to be brave Sakura. Be brave. Be strong._

_Love_

_Ino Inuzuka_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading and please remember to leave a review._**


	5. By the Stream

**Dearest Reader,**

**I am so glad that so many of you are enjoying my little story. I am thankful for all of the reviews that have been left and can't wait to read more. You are truly what keeps me going. I did, however, want to clarify a few things. Only men and women of wealthy family are placed into arranged marriages. Also, only the eldest sons of families have their wives chosen for them. Because of this Sasuke, for example, would be allowed to marry a woman of his choice. Naruto was raised by someone other than his parents and is thereby an exception to the rule. The women is these relationships have prepared for them their entire lives and, although they are frightened, consider it a great honor to marry a man of great status. I don't want you to see Itachi as evil but rather as distant. He was forced into this just as much as Sakura was. **

**Thank you once again for reading and please remember to review.**

**Jordan**

* * *

"Has it really been eight weeks since your marriage Sakura? You must have so many fascinating stories about your new family. I would give anything to marry into a family as wealthy as the Uchiha."

I envied Tenten's optimism and wanted nothing more than to allow myself to smile at her comment. Because of her status she would never have to go through the same trials and tribulations as Ino and I had. She had the honor of choosing her own husband, one that she could properly fall in love with before the exchanging of her vows. However, she had already rejected many of her suitors and I had a strong feeling that she would not marry for many years.

"I am so glad that you came with us Sakura. We have truly missed you. I have been so lonely since Kiba left for Kiri. My hearts aches for him to return."

The blonde women who sat beside me returned her attention to her son who was lying on a small blanket spread across the grass. I was surprised that she had agreed to bring him out of her home so early in life and was thankful that there was plenty of sunshine to keep him happy and warm. His dark brown hair reminded me of his father but his eyes were the same icy blue as Ino's. He truly was a magnificent thing to behold and I was glad to see that his birth had made my friend happy.

"Itachi has been encouraging me to visit with many of my old companions. The notion is very odd. If Lord Fugaku had his way I would remain within the compound until I produce an heir."

"Perhaps your husband feels guilty about leaving you alone so often. Men are not very gifted when it comes to revealing their true feelings. Remember, Uchiha blood boils hot in his veins. If he is anything like Sasuke…"

"Ino."

My gaze soon found Tenten who was now gathering wildflowers by the stream. Her blatant interruption was a cruel reminder that Sasuke had still had not contacted any of his friends or relatives. His disappearance had been hard on many of us, especially Naruto who have vowed to go and search for him if he had not returned by winters end. We had all been so very close during our younger years. It was sad to know that adulthood would be the driving force behind our separation.

"I apologize Sakura. It was not my intention re-open old wounds. Please forgive me."

I could tell that her apology was sincere. Her eyes were wide, revealing clues as to how sorry she truly was. Ino was one of my most trusted companions, a sister in the eyes of God. How could I not forgive her?

"You shouldn't worry…"

She squealed, pulling me into a tight embrace before motioning for Tenten to join us. In that brief moment I was transported to my past, remembering days when the three of us would sneak into the woods. Naruto and Kiba would be waiting, ready to share dark stories from the north. We pretended to be brave, stating to the boys that nothing could make us budge. They would laugh, chasing us back into the village where we were glad to be surrounded by the light once again.

"Did the doctor have anything to say?"

I didn't reply but instead turned my attention to that of the distant country side. In truth, my private physician had been very pleasant. I had heard tales that he had developed a special mixture, one that could enhance a woman's ability of conceiving a child. When I had mentioned this to Itachi he had simply waved the idea away with his hand, stating that we were both young and that despite his father's urgency there truly was no rush. Still, I couldn't help but notice the disappointment in his face when I had announced that I had bled again.

"Give it time Sakura. I was well into my marriage before I became pregnant with Riku. Itachi must learn to understand that these things happen."

"Ino is right. You shouldn't carry this burden alone."

"He comes to me almost every night. I feel that I have disappointed him."

Ino laughed, clasping her hands together as if she were ready for her prayers. At the same time a sly smile had spread its way across Tenten's lips. Had I said something amusing?

"This is how men are. He will learn to control himself when the time is right. Still, if I were you I would use this little fact to your advantage."

"I'm…I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Come now Sakura. I know from experience that you are not that thick. It was the same with Kiba. This is the way to a man's true heart. However, you must make it look like you are the one who enjoys it…not he."

"How do I do that?"

Ino's fingers enclosed around my wrist as she playfully pushed me onto the grass below. Her petite frame was now straddling mine in the same was that a husband would claim his wife. Her long blonde locks tickled against my nose, reminding me of my first carnal experience only a few short weeks before. I could hear Tenten breathing from her spot beside be, no doubt just as confused as I was.

"What are you doing Ino?"

"Teaching."


	6. The Study

**Dearest Reader,**

**I am so glad that this story has gotten so many people talking and asking questions. Your reviews are an extremely big help. I have answered some commonly asked questions at the end of this chapter. I hope that they will clear a few things up. Also I apologize for any typos that you might find. Spelling is not my strong point and my computer does not always catch my mistakes.**

**Love Always and Remember To Review**

**Jordan**

* * *

"_I have wanted to kill myself a hundred times, but somehow I am still in love with life. This ridiculous weakness is perhaps one of our more stupid melancholy propensities, for is there anything more stupid than to be eager to go on carrying a burden which one would gladly throw away, to loathe one's very being and yet to hold it fast, to fondle the snake that devours us until it has eaten our hearts away?"_

"You are reading allowed again. I am glad that the story is to your liking. It is one of my favorites."

I pulled myself from the pages of my book, my eyes landing on my husband who was poured over the paperwork that had begun to pile up at his desk. It wasn't often that I entered his study but tonight the vast amounts of literature had called my name, as if they were begging to be seen by a fresh pair of eyes. At first I had questioned my choice to join him. Itachi liked his privacy and I had wondered if my presence might be seen as a distraction. However, he had accepted my company and had allowed me full access to his sequestered library.

He looked tired, his ebony hair hanging in front of his face as if he were trying to hide the exhaustion in his eyes. His nights had become restless recently; a fact that I had simply attributed to his busy routine and schedule. Dark circles had already begun to form under his eyes. I was worried that he would make himself ill if this pattern were to continue.

"I enjoy reading. It provides me with an escape from my everyday life. Men are able to travel the world in search of adventure and mystery. Women like I do not always have that luxury."

He stared at me from across the room, a curious look on his face. It felt awkward to be talking about my role in society with him. Women were expected to be silent and I had tried my best over the last few weeks to live up to this standard. Still, Ino had challenged me to expand my horizons. If true love was my goal I would have to show Itachi what I was truly capable of. The idea was a frightening one. She was asking me to go against everything that I had been taught growing up. However, there must have been some validity to her teachings. My own mother had not known her husband before her wedding day and now the two were almost inseparable. The same could be said for Ino and Kiba; although they had been given many years to grow fond of each other before saying their vows.

"I agree with you. Intelligent women such as yourself are hard to come by. It is a great quality indeed."

"You think so…?"

He was soon on top of me, pinning my wrist to the antique bookcase that I had been leaning myself upon. His grip was firm but now painful. It was obvious that he was allowing me a path of escape should I decide to take it. I meet his gaze, unable to breathe or speak. I had never seen this side of him. His decision to approach me had been so spontaneous. Had I said something to upset or offend him?

"How do you think of me Sakura? What am I in your eyes?"

I didn't understand the context of his question right away. What did he mean by it? I recalled that I had once seen him as a hero from my childhood. His intellect and personality had been magnetic in those days. I had been drawn to his side, wanting nothing more than to spend time with and learn from him. That had all changed five years ago when my parents had revealed that I was to marry him. He disappeared soon after that, traveling to Suna and visiting only on occasion. At first I had been disappointed but soon realized that I was glad to have the opportunity to grow up without his presence reminding me of my fate on a constant basis.

"You are my husband Itachi. You always will be."

His lips crashed into mine; his kiss hot with a passion that was still very new to me. Ino had taught me not to fight against him but instead to trust his touch and let my body follow his will. What I supposedly lacked, according to her, was the confidence in myself that I was able to please him. If I were to accept this fact my marriage bed may not seem as frightful as it had before.

Despite this I now found myself yearning for his contact. I closed my eyes; relishing in a strange moment of bliss as he twisted his fingers through my hair before gliding his hands across my body. I was soon lifted into the air, wrapping my legs around his waist as if I were a child afraid to fall. He had only kissed me a few times before but this was different. He seemed hungry and I began to wonder if I would be able to satisfy his lust.

He carried me to his desk, setting me on its polished mahogany surface. The sun was setting now and I could feel the last few rays of light shining across my face as they passed through the window. My mind raced, searching for some sort of explanation for his behavior. How could he have so much vigor when he had seemed like a ghost of himself only moments before?

He said nothing as he lifted my skirt up, his mouth never leaving mine. I felt as if I have been sucked into a rainbow of colors and patterns. My arms were now wrapped around his neck, pulling him as close to me as possible. Our kiss was broken for a moment as he motioned for me to lie down; holding onto the swell of my back so I wouldn't fall. I heard the rustle of fabric and soon felt the familiar sensation of him entering my body. I bit into my lip but did not cry out in pain as I had done on our wedding night. My body had grown accustomed to his ways and was now capable of withstanding all he had to offer.

"Look at me Sakura."

I did as I was told, opening my eyes so that I engulfed by his dark gaze. His pace had become even now which, for some reason, made the act easier for me to deal with. I could feel the lower part of my body tightening around him, my stomach turning flips as if I were a child doing cartwheels in a field. Ino had insisted that this was perfectly normal and was caused by a release of energy, one which some women could spare more than once.

I grabbed shoulders for a moment before relaxing, my breath short and uneven. He pushed into me for a moment more and I waited patiently as he spilt himself into me. To my surprise he didn't pull away but instead stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Perhaps…one day…you could learn to love me Sakura Uchiha."

* * *

**Things You Need To Know**

**1: The society in this story is of a Christian nature. The characters believe in one god and use the same bible that we use today. I was raised as a Methodist and although I have studied other religions they are very hard for me to write and describe properly.**

**2: I have based this world on that of a more western patriarchal system such as what would have existed in England.**

**3: There are no shinobi in this world as of the moment. This may be subject to change.**

**4: Ino married Kiba when she was sixteen. Their son was born around the same time that Sakura married Itachi.**

**5: The story that Sakura is reading at the beginning of the chapter is from Voltaire's Candide, a French satire that was written in the mid 1700's.**

**6: In her heart Sakura knows that Hinata and Naruto are meant to be together. However, she warns Naruto not to peruse Hinata due to her engagement to Neji. Although Naruto would be able to walk away from the situation the consequences for Hinata would be extremely harsh. **


End file.
